narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Current Seishinshogun
The current Seishinshogun is the leader of the Land of Spirits. Little is known about him overall, aside from being considered to be the most mysterious of the Nine Shoguns. The past and current Seishinshogun have all been noted as having vaguely described mutational ability, leading many to believe that the Seishinshogun possess a kekkei genkai, while at the same time, earning him the moniker "Templar Seer". Next to the Tetsushogun Taizo Musashi, the Seishinshogun is considered by some to be the strongest of the Shoguns, in opposition to the Arashishogun. Appearance The Seishinshogun's appearance differs considerably from the other Shoguns. Although he does garb himself in armor, his armor covers only his waist and shoulders. His head is shaved and he is bare chested at all times, possibly due to the tropical heat of the Land of Spirits. The Seishinshogun's most distinguishing feature is his templar tattoos, which cover the vicinity of the crown of his head as well as the proximity of his neck and back. He also possesses tattoo markings on his arms and chest. The Seishinshogun, as all the samurai of the Land of Spirits, garbs himself exclusively in green and gold. Periodically, and always during battle, the Seishinshogun's eyes will glow green, with a steam-like aura emanating from it. Personality The Seishinshogun is wise beyond his years; despite being in his mid-thirties, Taizo Musashi once remarked that the Seishinshogun's wisdom exceeded his own. The Seishinshogun is logical, level-headed, and relentless. Though many develop the mentality that he is an indifferent leader, the Seishinshogun actually most often exhibits, ironically enough, rage, which he uses to fuel his strength in battle. As all of the samurai in the Land of Spirits, the Seishinshogun is very spiritual in nature, often meditating , as he puts it, "with the spirits of his ancestors". He strongly believes that it is the duty of all scions to learn from the accounts of their predecessors, referring to one's forefathers. Regardless, the Seishinshogun has been shown to be very stern in his decision making, and highly skeptic on the trustworthiness of those who claim to be "reformed" ronin. The Seishinshogun also revealed that he believes that families should be strongly tied to each other, lest they turn on one another for power, prominence, or other selfish goals. Later accounts also suggest that he killed (or at least fought and defeated) his older brother in combat to achieve the position of Seishinshogun. Abilities Much of the combative abilities of the Seishinshogun remain a mystery, even to the other Shoguns. However, during battle, he wields his katana in a reverse-grip style. It was revealed, when the ronin Enishi Musashi briefly fought with him, that the Seishinshogun and his direct family do indeed possess a Kekkei Genkai - a development whose occurrences are so exceedingly in the samurai nations, they are considered non-existent. The Seishinshogun possesses the bloodline limit called the Shingan (心眼; lit. Mind's Eye or Heart's Eye), and although the Shingan does have a visual effect on the user's eyes, despite its name, the Shingan is not a Doujutsu. Rather's its a mental-type Kekkei Genkai that, according to the Seishinshogun, allows him to foresee events of the future via his senses. The Seishinshogun has revealed that he is able to see into the future from "as little as five seconds as much as five years", suggesting he has significant control over his senses. The Seishinshogun is also one of only two known individuals to have mastered, or even utilized, tenpurudō. As such, he can limitedly manipulate Ichiyouso and enter a state that colossally enhances his strength, speed, bushidō, and naibudō. The Seishinshogun is also said to have the knowledge and capability to enter the Archon State. Category:Articles by Xepeyon Category:Samurai